Złoty książę
by jaowca
Summary: Opowiadanie to jest częścią bloga ,,Hogwardzka Moda na Sukces". W Hogwarcie odbywa się uczta po zakończeniu wojny i pokonaniu Volemorta. Na ucztę wkrada się Brook Forrester i do ponczu dolewa straszliwej trucizny - eliksiru Forrestera...


Opowiadanie to jest częścią wybitnego bloga prowadzonego przez dwie absolutne mistrzynie polskiego fanfiction czyli Mroczna88 i SnakeCharmer. Blog nosi tytuł ,,Hogwardzka Moda na Sukces" i jest cudownie odświerzający. W Hogwarcie odbywa się uczta po zakończeniu wojny i pokonaniu Volemorta. Na ucztę wkrada się Brook Forrester i do ponczu dolewa straszliwej trucizny - eliksiru Forrestera ;-) na który nawet Snape nie zna odtrutki. Po wypiciu tego eliksiru dzieją się z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy... Po dużej dawce fanfiction bardzo na serio, tam opisywane są najbardziej odjechane i nieprawdopodobne pairingi w najdziwaczniejszych sytuacjach. Każde opowiadanie innego autora. Bardzo polecam ;-)

**Złoty Książę**

Puste butelki po kuchennym Sherry walały się po całym pokoju. Sybilla Trelawney nerwowo przetrząsała zawartość szaf i szuflad w swojej komnacie. Tragiczna prawda powoli docierała do niej wraz z rosnącym rozdrażnieniem i narastającym bólem głowy. W komnacie nie było już ani kropli alkoholu.

- _Będę musiała zejść do kuchni i poszukać jakiejś butelki_ - pomyślała z rozdrażnieniem, przypominając sobie, że Albus zakazał skrzatom domowym dostarczania jakichkolwiek napojów wysokoprocentowych do jej apartamentu. Otworzyła szafę i przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Nie przyjmowała do wiadomości tego, co widzieli inni ludzie, patrząc na nią, czyli wychudzoną, podstarzałą anorektyczkę. Ona widziała w lustrze szczupłe ciało bez grama tłuszczu, małe piersi,które dzięki temu, że małe, jej zdaniem wyglądały młodzieńczo. Krótko mówiąc, uważała się za osobę bardzo atrakcyjną.

Westchnęła, cóż z tego, skoro nie było nikogo, kto mógłby docenić jej walory, nikogo, kto mógłby ją podziwiać i patrzeć z pożądaniem, gdy swobodna i nieskrępowana, całkiem nago przechadzała się po swoich pokojach.

Sybilla nie lubiła ubrań. Nie znosiła, kiedy jej skóra była dotykana, obcierana, a nie daj Merlinie, obciskana przez jakiekolwiek zbędne elementy garderoby, toteż, gdy już musiała wyjść do ludzi, zakładała na gołe ciało strój luźny i obszerny. Przezwisko ,,stara nietoperzyca", które przylgnęło do niej za sprawą jej powiewających szat, drażniło ją, ale za to często wyobrażała sobie miny uczniów lub niektórych profesorów, gdyby zdali sobie sprawę, że pod tą szatą nie nosi absolutnie żadnej bielizny, i to na tak apetycznym ciele. Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością do swoich myśli i narzuciwszy luźną szatę zeszła ze swojej wieży, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

Harry Potter, Złoty Chłopiec ze Złotego Trio, przyjaciel Pani Śmierci i zwycięzca Voldemorta, przyjmował hołdy.

W Wielkiej Sali Hogwardzkiego Zamku trwała impreza z okazji zakończenia wojny i siłą rzeczy była to impreza, na której on sam był główną atrakcją. Nie było chyba osoby, która nie zrobiła sobie z nim zdjęcia, nie poklepała go po ramieniu, nie starała się zamienić z nim choćby słówka. Harry rozpaczliwie próbował uniknąć kolejnych ludzi, którzy uważali się za jego przyjaciół, mimo że większości z nich nigdy nie widział na oczy.

W dodatku był mocno sfrustrowany. Krótko mówiąc, wszyscy kogoś mieli. O, nawet teraz gdzie nie spojrzał widział obściskujące się pary! Hmm… a nawet trójkąty, czworokąty… co tu się na Merlina dzieje?

–_A ja jestem sam_, gorzko pomyślał Harry.

Było gorzej. Harry był sam i był prawiczkiem. Tak bardzo skupiając się na wykonaniu zadania, do którego był przeznaczony, w pewnym momencie z przerażeniem odkrył, że chyba tylko on jeden z całego rocznika pozostał dziewicą. Co gorsza, nikt by w to nie uwierzył. Dziewczyny rzucały się na wybrańca i siłą pchały mu się do łóżka, oczekując Merlin wie czego, a on uciekał, bo bał się, że nie jest w stanie sprostać tym oczekiwaniom z tego prostego powodu, że nigdy nie był z kobietą.

Porzucając ponure myśli, uśmiechnął się sztucznie do kolejnego namolnego wielbiciela i podszedł do stołu, żeby się napić. Nalał sobie ponczu i jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę.

Uff, zrobiło mu się gorąco. Poluzował krawat w barwach Gryffindoru, jednak uczucie duszności go nie opuszczało. Dołączył dziwny, ciężki, zapierający dech w piersiach zapach egzotycznych perfum. Nagle załzawiły mu oczy i wyraźnie zobaczył i poczuł dym kadzidełek, które przyniosły ze sobą wizję dusznej, ciemnej, rozgrzanej komnaty na szczycie wieży, do której wchodziło się po srebrnej drabinie… kobieta … wieża… księżniczka z mugolskich baśni… książę ze stojącym dęba rumakiem… - o kurwa, ale popłynąłem – na chwilę otrzeźwiał Harry, ale kolejna fala duszności objęła w całkowite posiadanie jego ciało i umysł. Nie wiedząc, co robi, nieprzytomnie wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali i, prowadzony zapachem kadzidła, podążył do północnej wieży.

Skradająca się do kuchni Sybilla nagle usłyszała gwar wielu głosów.

- _Co u licha? Przecież to lipiec, wakacje, w szkole nie powinno być nikogo prócz paru uczniów i kilku dyżurujących nauczycieli._ - Jednak szum rozmów narastał w miarę, jak zbliżała się do Wielkiej Sali. Na palcach podeszła do drzwi i zajrzała do środka. Omal nie zderzyła się z wybiegającym w pośpiechu Dumbledore'em, który radośnie podskakując, wybiegł na błonia.

- _Albusie!_ - zawołała za nim, ale zdawał się jej nie zauważać.

Zaintrygowana weszła do Sali. No tak, widać było, że urządzono tu jakieś wielkie przyjęcie, przyjęcie, na które ONA nie została zaproszona. Co prawda Albus ostrzegał ją, że jeśli nie rzuci picia i nie zacznie się leczyć, nie pozwoli jej uczestniczyć w żadnej zakrapianej alkoholem imprezie, ale nie sądziła, że mówił serio. Tymczasem przyjęcie trwało, a ona była tu jedynym nieproszonym gościem.

- _Cóż, skoro tak, to nie zostanę tu długo_ - pomyślała Sybilla - _ale skoro już tu jestem, wypiję sobie drinka albo dwa, nie, żebym musiała, po prostu mam ochotę_ - przekonała sama siebie i podeszła do stołu.

Na stole stała wielka waza pełna ponczu, więc spragniona Sybilla w pierwszej kolejności sięgnęła po ten zacny napój. Wypiła jedną, naprawdę niedużą szklaneczkę i poczuła silny zawrót głowy.

- _Niemożliwe, po takiej małej szklaneczce?_ - Ale nie mogła wręcz ustać na nogach. Widząc zaciekawione spojrzenia kierowane w jej stronę, czując się głupio, jak nie przymierzając jakaś …pijaczka (pomyślałby ktoś), zataczając się, wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali i pomknęła do swojej północnej wieży. Ten wieczór z pewnością nie należał do udanych. Zajęta ponurymi myślami nie zauważyła, że klapa w wejściu na wieżę była uchylona, chociaż przysięgłaby, że zamykała ją dokładnie przed wyjściem. Wspięła się na drabinę i weszła przez klapę w podłodze do swojego apartamentu, od razu uwalniając ciało z drażniącej szaty. Już całkiem naga pochyliła się, żeby zamknąć klapę, po czym odwróciła się w stronę pokoju i zamarła. Ktoś tam był i ją obserwował.

_Gdzie ja jestem, co ja tu robię do cholery..._ W przebłyskach świadomości zastanawiał się Harry, rozglądając się po pokoju pełnym dywaników, poduszeczek i miękkich puf. Jednak z kolejną falą napływającego gorąca coraz bardziej pogrążał się w jakimś letargu. Nie mógł ruszyć ręką ani nogą. Wiedział tylko, że czeka, czeka na coś albo… tak, na kogoś.

Napięcie w nim rosło z każdą chwilą i gdy stało się nie do zniesienia uchylona klapa podłogi odskoczyła i przez otwór weszła do pokoju jakaś kobieca postać. Coś zamruczała pod nosem jakby ze złością i nagłym ruchem zrzuciła z siebie szatę, pod którą nie miała dosłownie nic.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Zamarzył w tej chwili o swojej starej pelerynie niewidce, którą zostawił w domu. Chętnie schowałby się pod nią, bo czuł, że gdy zostanie zauważony sytuacja, skończy się małym skandalem. Już widział te nagłówki w prasie: ,,Wybraniec przyłapany na próbie gwałtu", ,,Złoty chłopiec czy zboczeniec?" i tak dalej. Wzdrygnął się rozpaczliwie poszukując wyjścia z krępującej sytuacji gdy tymczasem kobieta odwróciła się do niego tyłem i wypięła kościsty tyłek centralnie w jego stronę, pochylając się, aby zamknąć klapę. Harry zapomniał o oddychaniu i lekko go zamroczyło. Na pół świadomie obserwował jak kobieta odwraca się w jego stronę i zamiera w bezruchu.

_Zauważyła mnie, pomyślał, i nie krzyczy. Dobre przynajmniej tyle._ Harry odetchnął i nagle z przerażeniem rozpoznał i kobietę i miejsce, w którym się znajdował. Zauważył, że jego była nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w niego, a potem zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Przełknął ślinę, z jego ściśniętego gardła nie mógł się wydostać żaden dźwięk. W blasku ognia z kominka wyraźnie widział całą jej sylwetkę. Była bardzo chuda, płaska jak deska i cóż, nieco zwiędła, ale… nagle stwierdził, że to mu się podoba, co więcej jego rumak wyraźnie już stanął dęba.

Co do cholery było w tym ponczu? A może Ron miał rację, śmiejąc się, że Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że gra w innej lidze? Cóż, Harry nigdy nie miał okazji tego sprawdzić.

Tymczasem Sybilla zbliżyła się i Harry poczuł ciepło bijące od jej ciała. Jego własne było rozgrzane do niemożliwości. I nadal nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Przybliżyła twarz do jego twarzy i poznał po jej oczach, że go rozpoznała.

Sybilla Trelawney uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

No tak, ten chłopak po prostu nie mógł o niej zapomnieć, pomyślała z satysfakcją.

Zaczęło się od jego dziwnego zachowania na jej lekcjach, doskonale wiedziała, że w ten nieporadny sposób próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, doświadczyć odrobiny bliskości… Sybilla była wyrozumiała dla młodzieńczego zauroczenia. Jednak teraz stał przed nią już nie chłopiec, tylko młody mężczyzna. Sybilla nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, w jakim celu Harry tu jest. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka, po czym dając się ponieść emocjom, chwyciła jego głowę i przycisnęła do swoich wątłych nagich piersi.

Harry trochę przestraszył się gwałtownego ruchu, kiedy Sybilla chwyciła obiema rękami za jego głowę i przycisnęła jego twarz do swojego ciała. Jednak gdy na wysokości swoich ust zobaczył sterczący sutek zadziałał instynktownie i jak dziecko po prostu chwycił go w usta i zaczął ssać.

- _O tak, tak!_ - wykrzyknęła w ekstazie Sybilla, wyginając w łuk swoje kościste ciało, aby dać chłopcu lepszy dostęp.

Harry ośmielony przez zachęcające okrzyki Sybilli poczynał sobie coraz odważniej. Ssąc, przygryzając i liżąc jeden, a potem drugi sutek nauczycielki równocześnie obiema dłońmi sięgnął do jej chudego tyłka i nie słysząc słowa protestu, zaczął go gwałtownie miętosić.

Sybillę ogarnął żar, namiętność tak długo tłumiona zerwała tamę i zalała jej wszystkie zmysły. Przesunęła ręce z głowy chłopca na jego ramiona i chwyciwszy za koszulę na piersiach, jednym szarpnięciem rozerwała cienki materiał, pozbawiając go górnej warstwy odzienia. Pieściła jego nagie plecy, czując, jak jego ręce silnie masują jej pośladki.

Chciała więcej. Odepchnęła go mocno, aż upadł na puszysty dywan na podłodze. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale tylko na chwilę, bo już w tej samej sekundzie usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła pieścić ustami jego tors. Przesuwała gorącym językiem po jego szyi, obojczyku, zjeżdżając coraz niżej, zaczęła lizać jego sterczące sutki. Jednocześnie obiema rękami sięgnęła do jego spodni i zaczęła odpinać pasek.

Harry odpłynął całkowicie już w momencie, gdy w ustach poczuł twardy sutek Sybilli Trelawney. Dał się ponieść wrażeniom i całkowicie zatracił w pieszczocie, w przyjemności, jaką mógł jej dawać i jaką otrzymywał w zamian, gdy wilgotne usta nauczycielki zaczęły błądzić po jego ciele. Jednak gdy sięgnęła do jego spodni, w których silna, bolesna erekcja domagała się czegoś więcej, zmartwiał, uświadamiając sobie, że nie wie co dalej. Ta wspaniała kobieta oczekiwała, potrzebowała, zasługiwała na kochanka, który mógłby ją zaspokoić, a on nie bardzo miał pojęcie, jak się do tego zabrać. Więc chociaż każdy jej ruch w okolicach jego męskości palił go żywym ogniem, odsunął jej ręce i zaczął się wyrywać.

Hmm... Sybilla powinna się poczuć urażona, ale miała za duże mniemanie o sobie, aby patrzeć na zaistniałą sytuację w ten sposób. Tym bardziej, że przez spodnie wyraźnie czuła jak naprężony członek Harry'ego wręcz wyrywa się ku niej. Spojrzała na czerwonego jak burak chłopaka i zrozumiała.

_Dzikie pola, prawiczek ,ale jej się trafiło! No tak, przecież to oczywiste! Przez te wszystkie lata myślał i marzył tylko o niej i dlatego do tej pory nie związał się z żadną kobietą. _Westchnęła z rozczuleniem i wyrozumiałością. _Tak, ta noc powinna być dla niego wyjątkowa. Była mu to winna._

Czuła, jak bardzo jest napalony, a będąc kobietą doświadczoną, wiedziała, że w tym stanie nie zapewni jej długiej zabawy, to znaczy nie za pierwszym podejściem. Trzeba więc przede wszystkim chłopcu ulżyć. Nie dając mu szans na obronę błyskawicznie rozpięła jego spodnie i chwyciła naprężonego członka w usta.

Co za wstyd, Harry wytrysnął niemal w tej samej chwili, gdy poczuł dotyk ust Sybilli na swoim członku. No cóż, nie miał dużego doświadczenia… Wróć, nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Podniecenie, oraz napięcie jakie czuł uwolniło się. Nie miał szans, żeby nad nim zapanować. Jednak nauczycielka nie wyglądała na złą albo rozczarowaną. Połknęła spermę, po czym wylizała do czysta jego członka i zbliżyła twarz do jego twarzy.

- _A teraz, chłopcze – wyszeptała - ja cię uczyć będę_.

Po czym rozpoczęła się najdłuższa noc w życiu Harry'ego. Sybilla miała dużą wyobraźnię i duże potrzeby, a Harry był dostatecznie wyposzczony, aby sprostać jej oczekiwaniom, mimo że była wymagającą nauczycielką. Dość powiedzieć, że wypróbowali wszystkie pozycje, jakie tylko był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, oraz takie, których sobie wyobrazić nie mógł. Jego młody rumak regenerował się zadziwiająco szybko (co było w tym ponczu?), aż wreszcie za którymś razem udało mu się doprowadzić Sybillę do orgazmu. Co prawda nieco pomagając sobie ręką. Gdy jego penis silnie i szybko wsunął się w nauczycielkę i zaczął ją rytmicznie ujeżdżać, kierując się jej wskazówkami sięgnął pomiędzy ich złączone ciała i zaczął palcami pocierać jej łechtaczkę. Nie minęła chwila, jak zaczęła wić się pod nim i krzyczeć z zachwytu, po czym doszła, zaciskając silnie mięśnie pochwy na jego członku i powodując, że doszedł razem z nią. Po raz kolejny wytrysnął, tym razem jednak z satysfakcją i poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku.

- _Dobra robota, chłopcze_ – Harry utkwił wzrok w człowieku, który stał w wielkich ramach portretu wiszącego tuż za fotelem, na którym przed chwilą posuwał Sybillę. Spod okularów-połówek spływały łzy, ginąc w długiej, srebrnej brodzie, a promieniujące z jego oblicza duma i wdzięczność działały na Harry'ego jak balsam, jak pieśń feniksa.

KONIEC


End file.
